


tumble

by aonenno



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aonenno/pseuds/aonenno
Summary: .you loved sasaki. but it was time.sasaki haise x reader drabble





	tumble

It was unstable.

 

The two of you had started out fine, perfect even. He put lots of effort into the relationship, and as did you. You enjoyed the time you spent together: every touch, every laugh, every kiss. The two of you built yourselves up in the strongest way. It was perfect.

 

And when it started, how, and why it had to happen to _you,_ to you _both,_ you had no idea. You couldn't seem to make up your mind on if you wanted to know, or just not at all. Because no one wanted to hear the chiding words from above, pointing out every mistake you made and making you regret.

 

You didn't regret.

 

You didn't _want_ to regret.

 

The time you spent together and the way he made you feel, never would you ever want to crash everything down and throw them away. But right now, you were just... tired. Tired of everything, tired of it all. You wanted a break from all this inconsistency.

 

It's not as if the two of you weren't trying to fix it. He knew it too. There were gaps in your relationship, different pages of a book. Everything had changed, and you had no idea why. You tried it all: talking it through, spending more time with each other, surprising each other with gifts. You tried so hard. The more the two of you tried to fix it, the worse it got. The further you went, the more unstable you felt. Like jenga blocks.

 

_Exactly like jenga blocks._

 

And now, there was nothing else left but the weak, wobbling support to hold this relationship up, nothing but your desperation, and you, clinging onto your last hopes.

 

A single breath could knock it over.

 

It would be his, or yours. The answer was clear, though. Even with so much love you had for him and he for you, it was bound to end. There was no way to fix this. If there had been a solution, you would've found it long ago. _Inhale._

 

"Sasaki."

 

"Yes?"

 

Down, it tumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first for me to write something like this! This was inspired by my friend after she broke up with her boyfriend by referring to their relationship as jenga blocks. The higher their relationship went, the more unstable it got. I just wanted to capture that feeling?? I hope I did a good job!!
> 
> Written March 2016


End file.
